


Hit & Run

by JaredPadasexyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Feelings, Both characters have drunk sex but it's consented to!, Drunk!Reader, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hunter!Reader, Language, Mild Violence (Show Cannon), Reader's background revealed, Smut, drunk!Sam, leave a comment!!, season 12, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredPadasexyy/pseuds/JaredPadasexyy
Summary: Title inspired by the song Hit and Run by Lana Del Rey.The Reader is currently running from the cops after they witness her commit a hit and run, she runs into Sam while running from the cops - how will the two interact?





	Hit & Run

You could hear the sirens in the distance, they were catching up to you and you were running out of time. You floored the pedal as far down as it would go, so things didn’t exactly go the way that you thought they would but no matter, this wasn’t your first rodeo, you’d deal.

You’d been on the road for about twenty minutes now trying to outrun the cops, so there was this issue where you might’ve hit something down with your car (maybe on purpose but it was necessary!), or _someone,_ but you knew what you were doing. The problem however was that there was loads of blood on the front of the car and the APB out on you was rapidly making it’s way through Texas and you and your car weren’t exactly subtle.

Finally, the sirens were starting to sound further away and you were feeling a sense in triumph that you had lost them. But then you saw over the current hill you were driving up, a row of police cars parked strategically giving you no way out, “well shit” you mumbled to yourself, you were boxed in and surrounded, so what to do now?

Well, the only other option that was left, drive your damn car straight through the forest then ditch that mother fucker as fast as you could. You counted in your head _3,2,1 swerve!_ You jabbed the steering wheel quickly to the left and sped off through the trees as fast as you could, they would be following you as soon as they got over your solo Thelma and Louise act.

Your came across a very tight space filled with compacted trees and knew that you weren’t getting out of this one very swiftly. You had no choice but to jam on the break, just crashing hard enough into a tree so that you jolted forward but luckily didn’t smash on the dashboard.

Opening the door and getting out of your car, you reached over to grab your wallet which contained a few fake ID’s and some cash, you then grabbed two guns from the back seat and ran off into the forest ditching your car, _well, you say your car but it had only had that status for about 4 months, being a Mrs Samson’s briefly before you nabbed it._

You ran off into the forest, trying to get as far away from the wreckage as possible, you weren’t bothered by this, not particularly, it was just an inconvenience, now you’d have to lie low for a while until it died down.

Walking was something that you were used to but detested so much, you had slipped a couple of times in the mud adding some nice choice bruises to your thighs and ass, even a couple of complimentary scratches along your arm from when you went to grab a branch to pull yourself up and ended scratching up along your arm from a thorn bush near by, fun times.

After what you would deem a good hours walk you found the main road again, it was getting dark out now but so far the coast was clear of any local authority, you crossed the road looking out for any trouble when you saw a Texas Ranger just across the road from you “aw hell” you muttered, all that walking for nothing.

The Ranger spotted you and looked eager to approach, he pulled out his gun and pointed the thing at you, _well, understandable_ you supposed. You stood with your hand slowly reaching toward one of your own guns when a guy came from behind the trees in the forest by the Ranger and just _decapitated_ him right in front of you.

“Holy fuck” you couldn’t help yourself, Jesus Christ, the guy looked at you and you kinda shit a brick, he looked really tall and really big, could you even take him on? Yeah, you were worried. But he didn’t look threatening, in fact, he almost looked shocked that you had been there, as if he were the one to be surprised.

He quickly crossed the road approaching you, machete still in hand, complete with dripping blood and you pulled your gun out, fast, cocking back the safety “hey whoa, stay the fuck back” you warned, not sure why though, the closer he got the more big-foot vibes you were getting.

The guy lowered the machete “oh um, I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise, I just - about what you saw – he was a, um – he was a – a bad guy” the man seemed a little unsure of what to say.

Your nervousness simmered somewhat, however, you still weren’t lowering the gun “oh okay well that makes sense” sarcasm, oh yeah good start to provoke the man with a freaking _machete._ “Why in the hell did you just Anne Boleyn that poor son of a bitch.” The guy smirked “something funny?”

He shook his head “you just remind me of someone, look, it’s all a lot to digest, I mean you have a gun yourself so you must be working for some kind of authority right?”

You looked the big guy up and down “something like that, go on then, get explaining so I know how far to run when the crazy kicks in.”

“Okay, well I guess the crazy is gonna start pretty soon in then” he seemed to hesitate “that Ranger, he wasn’t a Ranger, he was a vampire and uh the only way to kill vampires is to decapitate them so that-” he was cut off.

You slowly lowered your gun “a vampire? So I’m guessing that you’re hunter then?”

The man looked surprised but nodded his head “yeah, been tracking a vamps nest, I’m guessing you must be too then.”

“Unfortunately, however, I am currently on the run right now after mowing down a really annoying witch that I had grown impatient with” you explain with a shrug “cops saw it all happen, makes for an inconvenience but ding, dong the witch is dead, she wasn’t really that powerful, amateur at best but a damn pain in my ass.”

“Yeah well, I know how you feel, it’s happened to me more than once” he looks you up and down and does a small eyebrow raise to himself as if to say _ah yes it is pretty obvious now, dirty clothes and scratches equals Hunter._

“Well, my name is Y/N Y/L/N, how about yourself?” You ask extending your hand for a shake.

He takes your hand “Sam Winchester, just here for the weekend while my brother and his uh friend are on a search for some pregnant lady.”

You try not to gawk “Sam Winchester? Should I feel honoured? Because I kinda do, and you must be talking about Dean and Castiel right? Very vague though Sam, what are you doing out here if they’re searching for some ‘pregnant lady?'”

Sam is used to other hunters recognising him by now, he’s just happy that you’re not one of the revenge-filled ones “someone needed to take care of the vamps, would’ve called someone else to do it but we were close by and it just seemed easier, needed some time to refresh the skills with a nice neat hunt anyway.”

You evaluated his speech and just clicked your tongue “uh huh, so you get all the vamps then?”

“Yeah, that was the last of em’, sneaky buggers but there was only three so nothing too hard to handle.”

You yourself weren’t a bad hunter by any means but three full grown vamps? Yeah, you by yourself would probably be chopped liver by now “well, it sounds to me like we’ve each had a rough day so you wanna see if we can hit a bar?”

Sam looks like he might say no to which you would totally have to persuade him and his good looks to just come along, _lets not be so shallow,_ “okay, sure, I could do with knocking a few beers back.”

* * *

Sam and you enter a bar by the roadside, it looks like the typical bar where hunters and red-necks would probably reside but neither you or Sam were fussy (well I guess you fit into those categories then.)

You ordered two beers and once served you went to sit at an empty table “so, you sure you got all them vamps?”

Sam sipped his beer “yeah, don’t worry it was an easy one.”

“Three vamps on one?” You questioned “I suppose you really do live up to your expectations then.”

He just chuckled “I’ve just had a lot of experience.”

You both grew silently awkward for a little while before you posed another question “so what are Angels like? I mean, are they all nice and celestial? Must be if you hang out with one” you wondered.

“Not exactly, Cas is a special case, most Angels are dicks so I wouldn’t hold out any hopes in the event that you do ever actually meet one” he replied.

You drank some of your beer “makes sense I suppose, all Angel theology portrays them as being contradictory in their own positions.”

Sam looked a little surprised “when I first met the Angels I had this image of guardians and healers, to be honest at the time I hadn’t read the bible so I was pretty naive, but I sure as Hell did get a shock when I found out the truth” he admitted.

You didn’t really pin Sam to be a guy of faith, from what you had heard the Winchester’s were two pretty hard practical dudes, but then again, there was a time when everyone had a belief or faith to keep them going “well I guess if it ever happens to me I’ll be prepared, what about Hell, I mean, what’s that like?”

The problem with you was that you didn’t have any filter on what came out of your mouth, after it had spilled out you had second thoughts that maybe the guy didn’t want to tell _you_ about his time in freaking Hell “how do you even know about all this stuff? I mean no offence, like seriously but are we all that hunters talk about.”

Fair question you supposed “well not really but you guys just happen to get mentioned every now and then like ’ _you ever met one of those Winchesters?’ 'Bobby Singer told me about these two guys,’ 'oh yeah Sam Winchester taught me that’ 'Dean? Oh yeah, that was a good night, no call back yet though’._ Usually something along those lines.”

The last one had Sam chuckling “not that bad then, well what about yourself then? You seemed to know enough about me.”

“It’s all rather boring, I grew up as a foster child, good enough life, parent’s weren’t killed just couldn’t handle a child, grew up with my foster parents just fine then one day I saw this werewolf munching on a child, just a kid literally about twelve, anyway, took me a while but I learned about silver and killed the SOB, then I left my foster parents because I knew that if I had stayed some demon would use them against me, left them with the knowledge that I had left with some guy, broke their hearts but it was necessary” you finish your beer off “anyway, when the apocalypse was on foot I went to go and just check, the first and last time I ever would, turned out that would be true to fact because the horseman Pestilence had visited my home town and wiped the lot out.”

Sam looked guilty, this was kinda his fault after all “Y/N, I’m sorry about what happened-.”

You prefer to cut him off “go no further Sam, It was 2010, things have moved on in the last seven years, I’m just lucky to be alive as it is” you raise your glass in a good gesture however it’s empty by now “I’m gonna get another, be right back.”

You leave to order another drink and go for a whiskey, the story doesn’t really affect you any more but you like the taste of whiskey, and it goes down with a nice healthy burn.

About two hours later you and Sam are in a healthy buzzed state, his cheeks are flushed a pale pink and you can’t help but to think how cute he looks. Over the last couple of hours your conversation with Sam had thinned out from seriousness to much lighter conversation, you had talked about dogs and what pets you would love to have, you had discussed favourite films and what kind of music you listened to, you even geeked out a little and compared notes on some of your favourite monsters to kill. During this time you might’ve noticed a little more about Sam, like how when he laughed or smiled his cheeks had the cutest dimples, his slight stubble was something you thought that he was definitely rocking (you imagined him looking good with a full beard or without though to be honest), Sam’s hair however was on a whole new level. Most guys with long hair just look either homeless or creepy but Sam’s was absolutely well kept, even shinier than yours and for a hunter it was preened in a sexy style, so Sam’s hair might’ve been a bit of a turn on.

Now you refused to believe that it was the drink clouding your judgement because even before hand you could admire the goods, it’s just now your alcohol intoxicated mind is slightly loosened to think any thoughts that you want “so, do you use conditioner for your hair?” and maybe say anything you want also.

Sam chuckled and sipped some whiskey _ah, he even had perfect teeth._ “Yeah, Dean is constantly teasing me for it but if I want this birds nest I gotta keep it looking clean.”

You snorted rather unattractively “birds nest? More like freaking Lions mane, so pretty.”

Luckily for you Sam was also approaching the drunk stage so he just found your comments funny “so, how about if you had the nice domestic life, what would your dreamy guy look like.”

This time you out let a chuckle “gah I dunno! I guess someone who is pretty tall, I mean I’m not exactly short but I absolutely don’t want someone shorter than me. Um, I guess I prefer brunettes, blondes are acceptable though in the form of Chris Hemsworth” you both laugh at that “someone with a good sense of humour is essential, good looks also a bonus, and the eyes have to be some kind of bright, I guess dark are fine but bright eyes are the God – givers.”

Sam looks down then back up again “looks like you’re looking for my brother then, maybe if we were in another life you guys would be perfect for each other” he says with a nod of his head.

You look him up and down then tilt your head to the side “good point but that wasn’t really what I had in mind.”

* * *

“Ah Jesus fuck Sam!” And that’s how you got to here, Sam was biting your neck as you rutted up against him while he pinned you to his motel room wall, the conversation had led to you delivering a less than subtle hint and Sam going all caveman on you and just grabbing you from across the table and slamming his lips to yours.

“You sure you want this Y/N?” Despite his question he still grinds his hips against yours “because once I start there aint no stopping.”

You groan and lift your head from his neck to get a good look at his flushed skin, flushed for a different reason this time “damn straight I want this you big sasquash.”

Sam nips your jaw and smiles “well that’s good because I’m about ready to get started” he emphasises the point by rubbing his tented jeans against your rapidly growing wet ones.

“Me too Sam” you beg as you begin to unbutton your jeans, Sam takes over as your hands are a little messy continuously missing the hole, once your jeans are unbuttoned Sam begins to work on his own as you shrug yours down your legs with your panties and kick them both off.

Sam stands proudly with his fully erect cock pointing upwards, your mouth waters at the sight and damn right if you were him you’d be looking pretty smug too, he licks two fingers then slips them between your legs, spreading around your own moisture “pretty wet already Y/N, do I even need to do any prep?” He almost slurs.

You dopily shake your head but then change your mind and nod it “I don’t think so.”

Sam presses his forehead to yours and lays a chaste kiss on your lips as he slips two fingers slowly inside of you “just in case” he murmurs.

You groan against his lips as he lazily jabs his fingers into you, this is by far no where near Sam’s best performance as he sloppily thrusts in and out but you seem to be making positive mewling noises and that’s enough for him.

“Sam please, I’m ready now, I need your thick cock” you beg as he leans back from your forehead and slowly pulls out his fingers, he presents them to you and you lick them clean like the good little girl you are “Sam” you whine.

Sam almost busts there and then when you lick yourself from his lips “sure thing doll” he says as he gathers as much strength as he can in his drunk state and helps to lift you around his waist. You hook your legs around him and in one unexpected thrust he’s already inside of you.

You cry out at the surprise penetration and Sam seems as surprised as you do “lucky hit, I was gonna wait a bit” he slurs out but you’ve finally adjusted and don’t care any more.

“Don’t matter, just move Sam” you say as you jut your hips into his, Sam obeys and begins to sloppily piston his hips into yours, smacking back and forth, the pace isn’t really all that fast but it’s not slow enough that you can’t feel your release building, because you absolutely can.

Sam lifts his lips to yours and kisses you roughly as he begins pounding you into the wall, you can feel your back dragging up and down the wall forcefully but you’re still wearing your shirt so it’s not so bad “Y/N, feel so good.”

You kiss him after his comment again and smack your head back into the wall as he hits a particularly good spot, there is now an ache in your head but you don’t care “faster Sam, please, m’ so close” you mutter out.

Sam grunts close to your ear then gives it a quick tug with your teeth “come on baby, fuck, feeling my big cock fill you up is so good, gonna miss this, Jesus, you take me so well” he continues to ram you up the wall until you’re both crying out loudly in release.

“Fuck!” You both say in sync as you cum at the same time, you flop bonelessly onto Sam and he has to slide you both down the wall as his own legs give out beneath him.

The two of you stumble onto the bed and just about make it under the covers before falling into a sleep, you awaken again a few hours later and roll over to see Sam already groaning himself awake, it’s still dark out so you don’t bother to make a move “what time is it?” Sam grumbles out.

You dig around for your phone in the dark and when you find it you grumpily announce “3:18am, we don’t have to get up yet right?”

Sam mumbles something which sounds like 'like Hell’ and then you find yourself wrapped under a big Sam arm and he’s kissing down your neck “you wanna go again?”

Of course you do, so you go for an even lazier round two in the dark except this time you made it to the bed and Sam has both your shirts on the floor leaving the two of you utterly exposed.

* * *

The next time you awaken it really is time to get up, its around about eleven and you sit up in bed to find Sam munching on a breakfast sandwich “I got you one” he says once he’s noticed that you’re awake.

You get out of bed and walk over taking the blanket with you and grab the sandwich gratefully, Sam’s already dressed fully and his hair looks slightly damp indicating that he probably showered and dressed then went to get some breakfast, _nice considering he could’ve just left._

“So, where you off to next then Sam? Back to your brother?” You ask whilst munching the bacon and egg baguette.

He nods his head “guess so, they don’t really need me as such though, but then again three heads is better than one, what about you?”

You just shrug “no idea, wherever there’s a hunt” he accepts the answer and once you’ve both finished you ask him another question “um Sam, do you mind giving me a lift out of town? Just that I had to ditch my car – it’s fine if not obviously but-.”

“Don’t worry about it Y/N, I’ll take you where you wanna go” he says with a smile, you smile back then head to the shower.

The problem after you’ve had a nice clean shower complete with warm water is that your old clothes were completely muddy and stink a little sweaty now, you walked out in a towel and told Sam your predicament, he looked a little lost at first in a way of _what do you want me to about it?_ But it was Sam so he didn’t say that until he got an idea “try this on.”

Sam hands you one of his black and red checked plaid shirts and you take the thing, you put your bra on then button the big thing up, it ends just above your knees and Sam also provides you charitably with some boxers “chafing sounds no fun” he says with a smirk.

You grab your belt and buckle it around your waist making it look like some kind of dress, _not too bad actually_ you thought. You grabbed your guns but decided to leave your dirty clothes “I’ll steal some new ones” you said to Sam whom had secretly taken your clothes so that he could wash them and hopefully see you again.

“Would it be weird if we exchanged numbers? - For Hunting purposes” you justified as the two of you got into Sam’s car.

Sam loved the look that you had created with his flannel, he thought that you looked damn right sexy and by the way he kept staring he assumed you could probably guess what he was thinking “sure thing Y/N” he said handing you his phone which you typed each number into the phones.

You sat in silence for about ten minutes then began settling into a random conversation on how to make Angel Blade bullets until someone rushed out into the middle of the road, Sam quickly slammed on the brakes and cursed “shit.”

The person looked surprised at first then turned to look at your car “hey, you okay?” You asked unwinding your window, the person looked as if he recognised the two of you then suddenly opened out his mouth hungrily exposing his very vampire like teeth “Sam! Fuck, you said you got them all!”

“Well I thought I did!” Sam defends still looking at the ghoul from behind the wheel as it began a fast pace to your car “should we get out and get the machetes?”

You were about to agree when you saw in the rear-view mirror some cop cars coming up behind you “ah Hell, Sam, just run him down.”

“That won’t kill a vamp Y/N” he said but began to rev the car anyway.

“Yeah well we can come back later to take care of it but uh we don’t have much time” you say as the cop cars rear closer to you, the vamp is so close to your car now that you grow nervous for Sam “shit just floor it!”

Sam huffs then tightens his knuckles on the wheel “fuck it” he says before releasing the brake and going full speed toward the surprised vampire who is in less than four seconds flying over the bonnet of your car and causing several police sirens to come to life wildly.  

Sam flicks on the wipers, wiping away the blood and carries on flooring it toward the highway “well Y/N, looks like we’re gonna be on the run together for a while.”

“What makes you say that?”

Sam points up to an electronic highway sign which is displaying proudly previous mug shots of both Sam and you, warning the public to watch out for any sort of highway chase that may occur “huh, guess we’ve made our own little Bonnie and Clyde.”

“Oh yeah” Sam agrees “ _Hit and Run._ ”


End file.
